


Epiphany

by NatashaArcher



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Next Avengers
Genre: Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaArcher/pseuds/NatashaArcher
Summary: It was settled after the Endgame , where everyone was fulled with joy. Years then Scott Lang was in expedition with other remaining avengers at space and their jet was exploded. All the members was saved expect Scott who disappear with the explode and didn't return. Meanwhile in the earth, Hope was playing hide and seek with her 8 year old son when suddenly a bunch of weird style troops blasted on Hope and took her son with them. It took years to find it, Hope got coma and Cassie was struggling to help her family reunited. With the help of the Avengers and the wannabe new Avengers Cassie along with Peter, Shuri, and others fighting for this weird clan and trying to get know what about this clan and what do they want from His Little brother (Scott and Hope's son).
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Cassie Lang, Carol Danvers/Shuri/Hope Van Dyne, Cassie Lang & Avengers Team, Cassie Lang & Hank Pym, Cassie Lang & Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Cassie Lang/Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Cassie Lang/Original Character(s), Cassie Lang/Peter Parker, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, James "Bucky" Barnes & Luis (Ant-Man movies), Lila Barton & Harley Keener & Cassie Lang & Peter Parker & Shuri, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff/Ava Starr, old steve roger
Kudos: 1





	Epiphany

Epiphany

a Scott lang x Hope Van Dyne Fic

Phase I

"Where are we?" Hope Van Dyne said when they arrive in a place that seems look harmonius,peace,and exactly beautiful. Hope seen , got curious and she got down slowly spontaneously from jet and seeing a wide and beautiful flower gardens around her and she began walk along a path that headed to a house that looks simple and homey. Not long to take Hope inform her team to stay at the jet while she checking to see who lives in it. When she began closer to the house, she saw a girl that playing with a boy that seems to be his brother and suddenly she remembered that she was having a boy that maybe in this time will ages like the boy that she saw. 

//FLASHBACK//  
"Mommy, where are you? I can't see you,You were to small!" say a boy that was playing hide and seek with his mom  
"Just find me, I know you can!" say his mother  
"Doesn't it seems not fair, your hiding with suit! How can i find you while you was size like an ant!"

His mother was laughing because her son face was really cute when he seems difficult to find her. a bell got ring. The mom was going to get changed fast so she can open the door but then her son get the door and when it opens a bunch of people with high tech drag her son and when she wanted to attack, the soldiers shoot her with something strange that makes her can't move and slowly collapes and passed out. When she woke up, she found out that she was on a coma for 8 year,but because of the materials that came from the blast she wasn't ages or we can said that her life was paused for 8 years and she founded that she meet a nurse and an old lady that was her mother. 

//flashback done//

"Oh jellybean,Finally you woke up" said Janet  
"What's happening? Why am i here? Where is Mike?! Scott?! Does Scott already returned? Hunny? Scott?!" She began panic because nor of them called doesn't appear.  
"Oh my dear, Jellybean please calm down have water" Janet said trying to make her calm down  
"No. I can't where are they?? MOM??! Where is my son and my husband?!" Hope said with almost yelled because her mother seems not gonna tell anything about it. 

Then her Father appears and cupped her chin "Oh dear, calm yourself first and you'll know what happenned" said Hank. Hope became calmer and went outside to see what's happening and suddenly a women about 20s came appear and hug her. 

"Hope.OMG finally you woke up" said the women.  
"What? Who are you? Cassie?! Gosh Cassie!!" She hugged her more tightly and cried.

Those women spend almost 5 minutes sharing each pain, Hank and Janet from far seeing through the window the two of them that seems really glad for finally find each other. Then the 2 women enter the house and gather with both Hope's parents at the kitchen talking about what that happens this past 7 years. It was Happened : When I (Cassie) went home from the Welcome party that my Campus made. I arrived at home and saw that our house door was openned and seems that's been something happened. I run to our house and find you was lying unconscious and i was yelling for Mike and didn't got any respond. So i called Peter to pick you up to hospital but he said that you must be suffered more serious disease because of the blast that got on you. We sent you to the Avengers Quarter,while on our way you were not even move and look really pale. It really makes me really worried that you possibly could die and when we arrive we met Shuri that coincidentally were there and got you to wakanda for better heal and get rid poison or undetected liquid that may got on your bodies. While waiting for you, Carol Danvers approach me and tell me that Dad wasn't coming with them because of the explode that happened in London. It was the most worst day in my life where i lost almost everything,You,Mike and Dad. Not long after receiving the news Grandpa Hank and Grandma Janet came to Wakanda to comfort me. We all felt hurted and really sad,after that i asked Grandpa Hank to teach me 'How to be like you guys'. But he refuses because i'm just starting my College Life,then Grandma Janet appears to save me and we making a promises that after i graduated i will learn about the suit and fight and from that i will try to find Dad and Mike." Cassie telling her the truth. Hope felt hurted and hugged Cassie,telling her that she were sorry for making Cassie struggle like that and promises her that it will not happen again. Hank and Janet was also sad and they went for a group hug. 

Later that night Hope was starring through the window looking to the sky wondering if neither her son and Scott still alive or not, then Cassie appears bringing a hot chocolate for Hope and joined her starring the sky.

"Do you remember? When we won the fight between Thanos and we celebrate it simply by just looking the sky that full of fireworks and happiness around our neighborhood and your dad was surprisingly had time to joke about us that wanted to have sleepover together,but that night was the time you spent your time with Paxton and Maggie. So when you got picked up your dad was crying like a baby because can't spend more time with you." Hope said

Cassie was slightly laughed because imagining her Dad that was acting like a child.

"And then" Hope continued, " That night your Dad propose me to marry him, and I felt that i was the luckiest person on the world, because a SCOTT LANG finally have brave himself to propose me".

Hope stopped and started to drinking the hot chocolate that Cassie made for her and both of them talk about what in the past and also what just happened when Hope was on coma. for the rest of the night and sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Omaigawd, Finally i finished writing Phase 1 for a long time xD. It really cost me more than 3 hours to wrote that all.  
> Pps: Sorry for mispelling because english is not my native language :<  
> Pps : For almost 5 years admiring LangDyne this is my first fic to post on web


End file.
